


[Podfic] Shut Me Up

by idioglossia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioglossia/pseuds/idioglossia
Summary: It seemed that Arthur had found an effective way to shut up his manservant at last.





	[Podfic] Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759943) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 

  
_cover art by me_

Podfic Length: 00:05:49

Links (Dropbox):

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4f5c35ti1upqcec/01%20Shut%20Me%20Up.mp3?dl=0) [4.09 MB, listenable]

[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hs2mslacr0inwor/01%20Shut%20Me%20Up.m4b?dl=0) [7.25 MB, download only]

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's done! I'm not 100% happy with this, but I think I did okay. All credit of the original goes to the author, bravenclawesome. If you liked it, please comment or come check me out on my Tumblr at [nonbinary-androids](https://nonbinary-androids.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
